The present embodiments relate to communication between a first and a second communication apparatus.
While undergoing an examination in a magnetic resonance tomography system, a patient may be positioned in a narrow tube. The patient is to remain motionless and is exposed to high levels of noise. For example, in order to avoid inducing states of anxiety in a patient, to offer the patient a way of communicating and to allow instructions to be passed to the patient, it is desirable to be able to communicate with the patient during an examination. For this purpose, pneumatically driven communication systems in which acoustic information is transmitted to a patient headset by air pressure modulation are used. To enable communication in the reverse direction, a pneumatically driven squeeze bulb is provided for the patient, and hand microphones are arranged at the ends of the tube.
Owing to the use of a pneumatic system for the acoustic transmission or for transmitting the signals of the squeeze bulb, compressed air tubes are to be installed in the magnetic resonance tomography system, which complicates the handling of the magnetic resonance tomography system. Transmitting sound via compressed air tubing limits the attainable transmission quality. The use of pneumatic squeeze bulbs does not represent an ideal solution, since actuating a pneumatic squeeze bulb requires a relatively large force, which is problematic for some patients.